A Night to Remember
by Rabbit '91
Summary: This is a comission One-Shot for GeminiWishes. OC pairing. A pair of mobians share love after taking shelter from the coming storm and after coming home from a date. Read, enjoy, review! ;


**AN: This was a comission for ~skydancer123 AKA GeminiWishes. OC pairing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**= A Night to Remember =**

It was cool starry night one Friday evening. A blessing in disguise because the summer heat usually lasted into and throughout the nocturnal hours. A light wind ruffled through the trees and bushes and scattered all the fallen leaves and blossoms around the streets and sidewalks.

A pair of mobians were walking down the quiet and lonely road hand in hand. One was a male hedgehog with saffron fur and black tipped quills. The other was a female wolf with fur like that of a peach and shining brown hair. She sported a freckle on her cheek. They were coming back from a lovely dinner in town.

"Thanks for the dinner, Chase." said the wolf-girl with a grin. "It was really nice."

"No prob, hun." the saffron hedgehog replied. "I'm glad you liked it, Alex."

"Next time, we should try the sushi bar!"

"Heh-heh, perhaps."

Then, there was a slight but deep rumble in the air as the breeze got a bit more harsher. Chase looked up in surprise.

"Huh, that's odd." he mused. "The sky was clear when we went out."

Alex also took a look at the suddenly cloud covered nocturnal sky that threatened to bombard the earth below with pelts of rain and cracks of thunder and lightening.

"Mmmm, Chase, you'd better stay at my house tonight." the female wolf suggested.

"Aww, it's okay, Alex. You don't need to do that for me." Chase replied.

"I'm serious, Chase. I'm not going to let you walk home in the rain!"

Alex practically dragged her hedgehog companion all the way to her porch. By the time they got into her house, the rain came pouring down from above. Alex's home was nice and cozey. The scent of burnt purfumed candles was in the air reminded Chase of a spa resort.

"Make yourself at home." Alex told him. "Is there anything you want?"

The saffron's blue eyes sparkled with sneakiness and suddenly scooped the wolf-girl into his arms, making her gasp out in surprise.

"Well, I can think of a few things." Chase said deviously.

A blush appeared on Alex's face. She averted her soft brown eyes away from Chase's.

"Um...getting a little hasty are we?" Alex stammered.

"Only if you are." Chase murmured.

He gave a quick peck to her face, which slowly turned into a full-fledged make out session. Alex wrapped her arms around Chase's neck and let out a light muffled moan as they were in an intense lip-lock. When they finally broke apart, Alex was almost out of breath.

"Let's take this someplace a little more...comfortable." Chase murmured playfully.

Alex giggled as he carried her to her room. Distant sounds of thunder boomed across the sky as the rain pattered against her window. Chase laid his wolf girlfriend on her bed and after slipping off his sneakers, he carefully climbed atop of her. He burried his muzzle into her neck nipping at her fur and skin. Alex let out another moan, arching her back as Chase placed his hand there, fingering her erogenous zones there.

"I love you." Alex rasped.

"Me too." Chase whispered in reply.

In a matter of minutes, they pulled each other's clothes off and dropped them to the floor, completely ignorant of the flashes of lightning and the booming of thunder from outside. The pair was left in just their underwear. Then, Chase fingered Alex's bra.

"May I?" he asked.

Alex nodded sheepishly. With her permission, the saffron hedgehog unhooked and peeled off her bra. The apricot wolf let out a moan when she felt her lover embrace her chest and bossom.

"Chuh...Chase..." Alex whimpered.

Chase went back into her neck and clamped his fangs onto the cleft of it, laying on his scent and marking her as his. Alex let out a little cry as she felt his teeth sink into her neck. She became nervous when the phase of the courtship came into play.

"Um, it's my first time." she told her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Chase reassured her. Then he pulled out a condom from his pant pocket. "And play it safe."

"You came prepared?"

"Always do, hun."

Alex let out a giggle as her lover administered the condom on himself. Then he eased himself inside the female wolf. Alex squinted and let out a little cry of pain. Chase kissed her on the side of her face to ease her pain. When she felt ready, she gave Chase a hip bump and they began their love making. Beads of sweat forms on their heads and fur. Alex kept emitting moans which fueled Chase to go on and on. Finally, they annouced their climaxes. The male saffron hedgehog collasped onto his female peach wolf mate, burrying his muzzle into her neck and inhaling her scent. As Alex was busy trying to catch her breath, a purring Chase licked her cheek, causing her to smile.

"I love you..." Chase whispered in her ear.

"Me too." Alex quietly replied.

They shared one last kiss before falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
